Searching
by person0535
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione stay at hermione's cousins house for the end of the summer, they find out magical secrets about hermiones cousin. H/Hr all the way!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
Harry glanced at his alarm clock, 2:26a.m. He couldn't get to sleep with all the thinking he was doing, about how much he missed hogwarts, and his friends, and his godfather, but he was mostly thinking about her. Ever since the train ride home from their fifth year he couldn't get her out of his head, but well harry didn't have any problems with that. He finally drifted off to sleep after what seemed like hours daydreaming about her.  
  
4:30a.m was the first thing harry saw when he was woken by a gentle tapping at his window. He quickly got out of bed, put his glasses on and stammered to the window to try and see were the tapping was coming from. He looked out the window down into the small backyard of number 4-pivot drive, what he saw made his heart skip a beat. There she was standing in his backyard, she was actually there. Harry could feel his cheeks growing redder by the minute as a huge smile wiped across his face.  
  
"Hermione what are you doing here" he whispered out the window to be sure that he wouldn't wake aunt petunia or uncle Vernon.  
  
"I'll explain later Harry, can you come around to the front of the house. I'll meet you there. Oh and you should bring all you school belongings, because we most-likely won't be coming back here before school."  
  
"Why Hermione, were are we goi-"  
  
"Theres not time to explain now harry" Hermione interrupted, "And please do hurry, I don't want your uncle catching you because then you definitely wont be able to come along."  
  
"Fine Hermione, whatever you say" And with that harry shut his window and started to pack all his things into his trunk as silently as he could.  
  
When he was finished he grabbed hedwigs cage and started to drag his trunk down the hallways and down the stairs being careful not make any noise. But just as he reached that last step he tripped over his shoelaces and all his stuff came crashing down on top of him. He quickly started to gather everything and make for the door.  
  
"What in the hell was that" He could hear coming from his uncles bedroom. Harry had just made it to the door when he heard footsteps pounding down the stairs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing boy" Vernon yelled as harry opened the front door. Hermione was waiting for harry at the front door, she grabbed hedwigs cage in one hand and helped harry carry his trunk to her car.  
  
"Here put your stuff in the back" She said as she opened the back hood "And you'd better hurry, cause your uncles coming." Harry chucked his stuff in the trunk and pulled hedwig into the passenger seat along with himself as Hermione climbed into the driver's seat of her white corvette. They drove away down the street leaving a very confused Vernon standing on the front lawn.  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, she looked exactly the way she did the day the left hogwarts. Except for that she was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a little light blue butterfly picture on the front. He hair still brown and curly, and still no make-up, but that's the way that harry liked her.  
  
"So harry I bet you're wondering why I felt the need to kidnap you at four in the morning" Hermione said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah I kinda am."  
  
"Well it all started last night when-"  
  
A head covered in red hair popped up from the back seat, he looked at harry and Hermione with a very puzzled look.  
  
"Harry???? Hermione??? What are you two doing in my bedroom?" Was all the sleep redhead could manage to say.  
  
Hmmm, well I hope ya like it, more to come later :) 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 (I forgot to do this in the last chapter, Disclaimer: I don't own any of the harry potter characters)  
  
Harry turned around and faced Ron, they both exchanged puzzled looks. "Hermione, why exactly was I sleeping in the backseat of your car?" Ron questioned, he had obviously realized he wasn't in his bedroom any more.  
  
"I was just about to explain to harry why I had to take you two in the middle of the night" She began to explain while being careful to keep her eyes on the road. "My parents are sending me to stay with my cousin in America for the next three weeks before school starts and when I was talking to them last night on the phone-"  
  
"Wait, why are your parents sending you away Hermione? I thought you guys always used summer vacation to go on your trips to other countries and spend family time together." Ron questioned  
  
"I. . . .ummm don't really want to talk about that right now. Any ways back to what I was saying before, when I was talking to my cousins they said that you-"  
  
"Don't want to talk about what Hermione?" Ron interrupted "Come on you know you can tell me and Harry anything"  
  
"I said I don't want to talk about it Ron!"  
  
"Just tell us Hermione, I mean I think we have a right to know why you kidnapped us in the middle of the night" Ron's voice was growing louder with every word.  
  
"RON!! I said I don't want to talk about it, all right!!" She turned her head to give him and angry stare but she didn't realize that she pulled into the wrong lane.  
  
"Hermione watch out!!" Harry screamed as an oncoming car came speeding towards them. Hermione had to swirve off the road and onto the shoulder to dodge the car. She pulled the key out of ignition and layed her head down on the steering wheel.  
  
"All right fine, I'll tell you" She started without looking up. "My parents..they..they.my parents.they got..."  
  
"Come on Hermione just spit it out" Ron said loudly.  
  
"My parent go a divorce, and they both wanted 'alone time' so I got sent off to stay with my cousins!!" She picked her head up again to give Ron an angry stare but this time her face was covered with wet tears. "There are you happy now Ron, you know!" A look of shock whipped across Ron's face.  
  
"Oh my god Hermione, I'm really sorry." Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah hermione, sorry I yelled at you." Ron said  
  
"its all right ron, you didn't know" She managed to say between sobs  
  
" I mean I didn't want you to cry and all, I just wanted you to know that you can tell me or harry anything, you don't have to be afraid. Well unless you don't want to, but I cant see why you wouldn't want to tell us because we are you best friends and all, and well-" He was cut off by harry giving him a quit-while-your-ahead look.  
  
Hermione gave a faint giggle to their attempts. "Its all right guys, don't worry about it." She started up the car and continued driving. "We'd better hurry, out flight is suppose to leave in an hour and a half and we have at least another hour of driving before we arrive at the airport, so we'd better-"  
  
"Are you sure you're all right Hermione?" Harry asked sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah Harry I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me so much." Then the car went into an awkward silence for about ten minutes.  
  
"Hey Hermione, how did you say we were getting to your cousins place?" Ron asked breaking the silence.  
  
"by airplane ron."  
  
"Airplane?? You mean those big machine things, that fly without using magic..cant we just like use floo powder or something?"  
  
"oh is poor wittle Ronny afraid of the big old airplane?" Hermione teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I just think floo power would be quicker and not to mention safer."  
  
"Yeah, but my cousins are muggles, they would probably think it a bit weird if we just showed up in their fire place."  
  
"Yeah Ron, I agree, the plane is probably the best way to get there." Harry stated  
  
"Fine we'll do things your way" Ron layed his head back and fell asleep just as quickly as he had woken up, which left harry and Hermione alone to talk........ 


End file.
